


Claim Me

by Cirsium



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, Exhibitionism, F/M, Pregnancy Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirsium/pseuds/Cirsium
Summary: Hermione and Severus are trapped in a tent together when the Dark Lord seizes control of the Wizarding World. With little else to entertain them but each other, Hermione has a request that Severus is all too happy to fulfil.





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm coming off the Potion," Hermione announced on their 97th morning in hiding.

Severus drew his eyes away from his crossword. "Oh?"

"My hormones are all over the place, there are too many side effects, and I... just don't feel like myself."

He placed his book of _100 Cryptic Crosswords_ down on the table. "Fortunately, you are sharing a tent with a Potions Master. Would you like me to try to develop a variant with fewer side effects for you?"

"Only if you can spare the time," she said, relief evident on her face. Apparently she had been hoping that he would offer.

"As you see, I have a very busy schedule at present," he said, gesturing to his book. "And... in the meantime. Are you comfortable relying solely on the Charm? I trust you realise that you are the only one who can perform it, and it must be in the middle of the act?"

She began chewing on her bottom lip. "I was wondering how you would feel about adding withdrawal, as a back up?"

Severus snorted. "Hermione, if you don't feel happy with the Charm alone, we can abstain until I have found a solution to your problems with the Potion. But if you think I'm going to be able to reliably persuade myself to pull out of your sweet cunt just before I come, you are vastly overestimating my self control."

Hermione pressed her legs together, and his cock twitched at the obvious effect his words were having on her. "Maybe _you_ can abstain," she said as a blush spread across her face, neck and chest. She had become significantly more daring as they had spent more time together, but she still hadn't been able to overcome her body's physiological reactions to her embarrassment. Severus didn't mind in the slightest, especially as he knew exactly how far down her body that blush went.

Before he could pounce on her, something in his pocket grew warm, and he fished out his enchanted coin. The Order had been entirely unprepared when Voldemort had taken over fully, in no small part due to the Dark Lord's discovery of Severus' true allegiance. He and Hermione had been following up on a lead for one of the horcruxes when Minerva's patronus had delivered the hurried message that none of the Order places were safe and they needed to go underground immediately. Their trip was only supposed to take a couple of hours at the most, so it was fortunate that Hermione carried all of her worldly possessions in her beaded bag wherever she went. She produced a tent, to which Severus added a few magical improvements, and they had been living in it for more than three months.

That was the last time they had received a patronus from the Order, as they were a fairly conspicuous method of communication. The only secure way they could convey messages any longer was through the enchanted coins that every member carried. At first, they had used them to try to strategise their next move, but now they simply checked in every few days to confirm that everyone was still alive.

He examined the lettering around the edge of the coin: "ALL WELL - HP, RW, GW". It pulsed warm again, "ALL WELL - MW, AW, BW, FW, FW, GW, RL, NT". He spotted Hermione touching her wand to her coin out of the corner of his eye, and the lettering quickly changed to, "ALL WELL - HG, SS". They sat together and watched the initials appear and disappear from their coins. Nothing had changed since day 53, when Kingsley had stopped responding with no explanation. They tried not to think about that.

 

* * *

 

The next two weeks passed largely uneventfully. Brewing the potion did at least give him something to fill his time with, but finding an alternative to a contraceptive was easier said than done. It was a very delicate balance: one wrong move and he could either render the potion entirely ineffective or sterilise her for life. The Charm was perfectly adequate, if a bit of a mood killer in the middle of sex.

Every few days he went to check the protective enchantments around their camp. One chilly morning in early October he found the disillusionment charm in need of refreshing, and was stood next to a particularly weak spot when three snatchers appeared inches away from him. He froze, convinced that they would be able to see straight through the degraded wards. While he was confident that he could take them, he wasn't completely certain that he could disarm all three of them before one sounded the alarm. In which case, he knew he could have escaped himself, but he might not have been able to get to Hermione in time.

The three wizards had their backs to him, and he debated the merits of apparating back to the tent. But they were so close, and there were so many dried leaves on the ground, there was no way he could do it silently. He held his breath, poised and ready for battle. Gathering every curse he knew on his tongue, he bent his knees slightly and reached for his wand. He was ready.

By some miracle though, their camp's protective bubble held, and the three buffoons trampled off away from the tent. Once they were definitely out of earshot, Severus renewed all of the enchantments with more speed and fury than he had ever done anything in his life. Adrenaline screaming through his veins, he stormed back into the tent. Hermione was stood in the kitchenette, stirring a pot by hand, wearing a grey jumper and a brown pleated skirt. That was convenient.

He pulled her away from the stove wordlessly and sat her on the edge of the kitchen table before sinking to his knees between her legs. He vanished her knickers and inhaled. She had smelled different since coming off the Potion, and she tasted delicious. He lapped at her and suckled her clit as she leaned back on the table and moaned, tangling her fingers through his hair in encouragement. He wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her closer to his mouth. Their grip on life and freedom was so tenuous, and he _needed_ to feel her to be certain they were still alive.

Hermione's legs were beginning to tremble when he stood and turned her around, her feet parted on the floor, her face pressed into the table, and her rounded arse presented to him. He normally liked to take his time with her, and had never been so domineering, but he felt an urgent need to be inside her and prove how much life there was in both of them. Severus undid his trousers and finally freed his erection; the pale skin stood in stark contrast to the black of his clothes, but he didn't want to spare the time to undress either of them further. He pushed forwards and eased into her slick, tight heat. She groaned and pushed back against him, and he began pounding into her. This clearly wasn't going to take long for either of them. He tapped her twice on the hip, his reminder that she should cast the Charm. She did nothing. He tapped her again, and again she ignored him, arching herself to meet every thrust and gripping the edge of the table as she moaned.

His brain wasn't being supplied with sufficient oxygen to think anything through in detail. The only thing he had in his mind was the image of him coating the inside her unprotected pussy with his cum. To his surprise, just the thought of it was nearly enough to push him over the edge. He shoved one hand under her skirt to circle her clit, and the other under her jumper to squeeze at her nipple; he needed her to be there with her. She let out a scream of ecstasy and her walls clamped down tightly around him. With one final thrust he pushed in as deeply as he could and groaned as he shot his load into her.

He told her about the snatchers, afterwards, and they resolved to be more diligent about checking the enchantments. They didn't talk about what they had done together though. He could easily have brewed a dose of the Morning After Potion, but something he couldn't quite put his finger on stopped him from wanting to. Hermione must have known of the Potion's existence too, but strangely she didn't mention it either. It would probably be fine, he reasoned; it was only one lapse and the odds were fairly low.

For the next few weeks she dutifully cast the Charm every time he tapped her on the thigh. As irrational as it was though, he found himself disappointed every time she did. He chastised himself for his selfishness - how ridiculous to risk so much for a few moments of pleasure. He was still regularly emptying himself inside a beautiful young woman; he really had nothing to complain about.

 

* * *

 

He was working on his crossword in the kitchen when she pounced on him. He was usually the one to initiate things between them, but more and more she was beginning to take charge. Hermione sat in his lap and ground against him as she kissed him thoroughly. He tried to get up to carry her to the bed but she told him to wait. She unbuttoned her blouse just enough to pull her breasts out. Pressed together by the straining fabric, they were the dream view to have right in his eyeline. She worked his cock out of his trousers, vanished her underwear, and sank down onto him before he had realised what was happening.

This was a new position for them - Hermione writhing in his lap as he sat on the kitchen chair. There wasn't much he could do without risking them toppling to the floor, so he sat back and relaxed, using one hand to tweak her nipples and offering the other under her skirt as something for her to grind her clit against. She kissed him enthusiastically, and he lost himself in the warmth of her mouth and pussy.

It wasn't long before he felt himself getting close. He tapped her twice on the thigh. She did nothing. He tapped her again, and she still made no moves to reach for her wand. "Hermione," he said against her mouth, "I'm going to..." But she kept riding him. "You need to..." He gripped at her hips as he tried to hold back, but she began squeezing his cock with her walls. He resisted for as long as he could, but she was too tight, too hot, too wet. "Hermione, I-" he pulled her hips down so he was buried deep inside her. "Oh fuck!" She came with him, spasming and wrapping herself around him, her cunt milking every drop of cum from him.

 

* * *

 

He tried to tell himself that it was just a mistake, like the last time had been. If Hermione was anything, she was sensible, and there was no way she had intended for him to finish inside her without any protection.

But that illusion was shattered the next day when Hermione approached him as he lounged in their bed. She set her wand down very purposely on a shelf outside the bedroom and out of reach, before straddling him. That blush was creeping back over her again, and he was instantly hard when he realised what she was too afraid to say out loud. He released his dick from his trousers and she lowered herself to grind against it, coating him in her juices. She was wearing nothing under her skirt, and Merlin, she was wet. How long had she been thinking about this?

"Is this what you want?" he said, his voice huskier than he had expected. "My seed in your fertile cunt?"

She let out a squeaky moan and nodded. "I want you to... claim me," she said quietly.

"Are you sure you know what you're asking for?" he said, fighting to keep control as she rolled her hips against him.

"Every time... even before... all I thought about was feeling your cum inside me." She had gone shy again, and was refusing to meet his eyes. He gripped her chin and turned her head to force her to look at him. "It's... why I went off the Potion."

Even with all of her embarrassed awkwardness, that was still the most erotic thing that Severus had heard in his life. He instantly vanished all of their clothes, rolled them over, and buried himself inside of her. She wrapped her legs around him for leverage to meet his thrusts. "You want me to come inside you?" he grunted. "Perfect, goody-goody Miss Granger wants to have risky sex with her Professor?" He kissed her, shoving his tongue into her mouth roughly. She sucked on it, and began to flex her muscles around him. "Think about it - when we finally come out of hiding. One look at you and the whole Wizarding World will know what you let me do to you. They'll all know who you belong to. Whose are these tits?" he asked, squeezing them together in one large hand.

"Yours!" she moaned into his ear.

"Whose is this cunt?" he said, punctuating each word with a hard thrust.

"Yours!" she said, digging her heels into his arse.

He began biting and sucking on her neck, ensuring he had left a mark before moving on to another spot. It might take months to claim her as deeply as she wanted, but anyone looking at her would at least know that she belonged to him. Every time he bit down, her walls would pulse around him, and it was becoming more than he could handle.

"Whose seed are you going to take?" He grunted into her ear, as his thrusts became more erratic.

"Yours, Severus, please!"

He leaned up onto one elbow, and placed his hand low down on her stomach. "Take it, take it!" he groaned, and with a roar, he emptied himself inside her. His orgasm seemed to trigger hers, and she let out a strangled scream before convulsing around him.

When Severus eventually rolled off her, Hermione made to stand, but he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back down to the mattress. "No, no," he said, pushing some of his cream back inside her, "after I gave you such a lovely present, it would be rude to waste any of my cum." She bit her lip and did as she was told.

He spent the next few minutes suckling at her nipple and drawing lazy circles over her soaking clit with his fingers, keeping her arousal at a constant low-level hum.

"Did you say you were going to go out for food today?" Hermione asked, stretching.

"We'll have to make do today, I'm afraid," he said, increasing the pressure of his fingers and moving his head to whisper into her ear. "You asked me to claim you, and I intend to make a very thorough job of it, Mrs Snape."

She shivered at his new name for her and climbed on top of him again. Amazingly, he began to harden. Perhaps that saying really was true: you're only as old as the witch you feel.

Hermione touched him as he grew between her legs, his rod sticky with the remnants of both of them, and pulled a face that was just a shade too innocent. "You're all dirty, _husband_ of mine. I can help you with that." She stood, with no apparent desire to cover herself, and fetched her wand. Her curves jiggled wonderfully as she moved, and when she bent to pluck something from the floor, he saw the evidence of him dripping from her hole and down the insides of her thighs. His cock twitched. She conjured a bowl of water and transfigured a sock into a cloth, which she used to clean him very thoroughly. Once he was fully erect, she paused with her hands on her hips, and said sweetly, "I don't think this cloth is doing a very good job." Without warning, she took him into her mouth, and used her tongue to make sure he was absolutely spotless.

It was obviously awful that the Dark Lord had won, he thought as he fisted his hand in Hermione's hair, but his own personal circumstances had been improved drastically by the Order's defeat. He had never been so happy, nor his balls so empty.

"Enough!" he said with a groan when she grazed her teeth over him ever so gently. "What have I told you about wasting my seed?" She removed her lips from his cock with a pop and knelt at the foot of the bed. He held out his hand. "Now come here so I can fill you up."

She bit her lip and stepped backwards. "You'll have to catch me first." Her tits and arse bounced gloriously as she ran from the room. Apparently, she had been emboldened by this development in their relationship, and it was a change he welcomed.

He hauled himself from the mattress - he was far too old for this - and gave chase, his erection swaying as he ran. He caught up with her in the kitchen, but she managed to dart around the table and past him. Then she gave him one of the biggest shocks in his life, and slipped through the tent flap and outside.

Severus followed her, incredulous. Hermione was stood, entirely naked, in the clearing in front of the tent. "Miss Granger, this is completely inappropriate behaviour. Anyone could walk past and see you."

"I believe that a particularly talented wizard has cast enchantments around our camp," she said. But then she turned towards him and began to try to cover herself. "Although, actually, I do feel quite exposed. And cold. I might have got a bit carried away."

He stepped towards her, pulling her arms away from her breasts and letting his weeping head bump against her belly. "Don't be embarrassed. You wanted me to take you out here, in the open." He spun her around and ground his cock against her round cheeks. "Like an animal," he rumbled against her ear, "well, on your hands and knees then."

Hermione's breath hitched, and she complied, sinking onto all fours on the bed of fallen leaves. Severus knelt behind her and mounted her, his quick entrance eased by their previous coupling. He began pounding into her, but his usually vocal witch made no sound. He teased her clit with his fingers, but still she was silent. He thrust harder, until she first fell forward onto her arms and was then pressed completely flat on her front. "Are you holding back?" he grunted as he fucked her into the ground.

"What if someone hears?" she whispered.

"Then let them hear. Let them know that prim little Miss Granger has given her cunt to Professor Snape. As soon as they see your belly rounded with my child and your tits swollen with milk they'll know exactly what you've been doing anyway."

She just whimpered in response, so he changed tactics, pulling out of her completely and rutting between her arse cheeks. "If you don't moan for me, I won't give you my seed. I'll spend myself here instead, all over your back."

"No, please, I need-"

Severus pushed her hips into the ground, parted her legs slightly, and rested his cock against her pussy lips. "Say it," he said, nudging forwards.

"I need your cock inside me." He pushed his head into her heat. "I need - ah - I need you to fill me with your cum." He pushed all the way inside with a groan, and began pistoning in and out. She did more than just moan for him though; she carried on talking. "Ever since you started fucking me - oh - I fantasised about forgetting the - ah - Potion. Whenever you - yes, yes - came inside me, I'd think about your fertile load and - ah - it was all I needed to come too."

His balls began to tighten, and he increased the pressure on her clit. "Get ready then witch, I'm going to fill you up now, put a baby in your - ugh!" Hermione's channel clamped down around his cock and she screamed. He thrust as deeply inside her as he could before exploding, shooting stream after stream inside her.

They lay on the ground together for several minutes until she let out a muffled, "You're squashing me!" He squeezed her arse as he rolled off her and onto his back, oblivious to the twigs and leaves pressing into him.

Hermione stood shakily, her front covered in leaves and mud and her cunt dripping with cum. He would very much enjoy cleaning her up.

 

* * *

 

Severus had thought that they had been having a lot of sex before. There hadn't been much else to do in the way of entertainment, so after they had admitted their mutual attraction he had fucked her most days. Now, though, it seemed that they barely stopped. They spent half their time naked, and even when she was dressed Hermione had given up wearing underwear entirely. She only had to look at him a certain way, or bend over to check something in the oven, or just wear a particular dress he had stolen from a Muggle village which only barely covered her ass, and he would be straining at his trousers almost instantly. He would come up behind her as she read or cooked, slip inside her always wet and ready channel, and make her test their Muffilato charm as he filled her up. They slept with him spooned around her, and it was a rare night that they didn't wake in the early hours for him to press her body into the mattress and his cock into her tight cunt.

It wasn't that either of them wanted a child. On the very few occasions that they paused to think rationally about what they were doing, they both recognised that it would be a horrendous mistake considering their current circumstances, and that they were behaving incredibly irresponsibly. But something about their only priority being to survive off the land, and the knowledge that any day could be their last, had caused them to revert into a more primal state. It was what their bodies were built for, and it felt unnatural to put any barriers between them.

 

* * *

 

Four months later Severus woke to the delightful view of a naked Hermione, bent at the waist to dust the bottom shelf of the bookcase he had built for their bedroom. Her pert cheeks bounced about as she moved, and between her thighs he could see her pussy lips glistening. Of course she could have simply used magic, but she had discovered just how much he enjoyed using his cock to interrupt her doing household chores. Sometimes she even tried to continue working while he fucked her, and he relished the challenge of pleasuring her so much that she had to abandon her task.

She twisted slightly to the side though and her body looked... different. He got out of bed and knelt on the floor, his already rock-hard erection bumping into her calf as he encouraged her to stand up straight. For the first time, her stomach looked rounded. It was only slight, but definitely noticeable to a man who had dedicated so much time to memorising her curves. He ran his hand over her belly reverently, and looked up at her with a question in his eyes.

"Do you think?" she said, biting her lower lip. They had thought it quite likely that she was pregnant for several weeks, but the Potion had thrown her cycle off so much that it was hard to be sure. They knew that a charm existed which could give them a quick answer, but neither of them had had cause to learn it before. It probably appeared somewhere in one of their countless books, but in a way the not-knowing added to the excitement.

Severus kissed from the top of her stomach to the bottom, and then continued down to swirl a tongue around her clit. "I think," he said, letting his voice rumble against her heated flesh, "that there's a part of me inside you now." Hermione stumbled, steadying herself against his shoulder. He swept her into his arms and laid her gently onto the bed, before spreading her legs as far apart as they would go and warning her with a look to keep them open. He lay on his stomach with his head between her thighs and inserted one long finger into her. Her channel squeezed and pulsed around him; it was used to something much bigger, and wanted more. "I think your body is going to be changed forever because of what _I_ did to you," he said, adding a second and third finger. He fucked her with his hand, and every word he said made her tighten around him. "I think that I put a child into you. _My_ child."

As much as he enjoyed teasing her, he was also teasing himself, and there was no place in the world that he would rather be than inside his witch. He got up onto his knees between her legs, and used his wet fingers to coat his dick with her juices. He gripped his cock firmly and began teasing her with it; rubbing his head against her clit and then dipping ever so slightly into her entrance.

Hermione whimpered, and then wriggled her hips off the bed to try to end the torment and impale herself on him fully. He grabbed at her thighs to pull her more firmly against him and then began moving inside her with slow, shallow thrusts. He ran his hand over the swell of her. "I think your belly is going to grow for _my_ baby." He grabbed her breasts, massaging them and tweaking her nipples - they definitely felt bigger, now that he considered it - and increased the pace of his thrusts. "I think these tits are going to fill with milk to feed _my_ son or daughter."

He changed the angle of his hips slightly and managed to press further into her; he was balls deep and she was taking the full length of him. "I think that sooner or later, we're going to be able to come out of hiding. All your friends, and all your teachers, are going to know what a slut their golden Gryffindor is for my cock and cum. You barely lasted three months before you started begging me to fill you up."

"Please - ah - fill me up, Severus," she said, so far gone that she didn't even blush.

"I think you're _glad_ that all of this happened, because nothing in the world has ever satisfied you more than submitting to my cock."

"Yes, yes," she moaned, taking over from his hands at her chest and squeezing her growing breasts for him. Her face was contorted in pleasure, and Severus was struck with the notion that nothing could ever be better than this. He had a willing and beautiful young witch who wanted nothing but to have him fill her over and over, whose body was evidence to anyone who looked that she was his, and all the time in the world to enjoy her.

He placed a thumb over her clit to make sure she definitely fell over the edge with him, and then began hammering into her. "And I think," he groaned, breathless, "that when you've given me this baby, I'm going to start filling you up all over again. Do you know why, Hermione Snape?"

"Yours, Severus, I - uh - I'm yours."

"You're mine now." He felt his balls begin to tighten. "You'll always be mine." He rubbed his hand over her swollen belly as he chanted, "Mine, mine, mine," and finally exploded into her. Hermione let out a screamed, "Yours!" as she contracted around him, milking him until he was fully spent.

 

* * *

 

Six months later, Harry Potter felt his enchanted coin grow warm in his pocket. Ginny and Ron looked up from their game of wizard's chess (he didn't know how they could still stand to play it). The first round of initials appeared and Harry went to join them at the narrow dining table in the caravan they had commandeered. "ALL WELL - MW, AW, BW, FW, FW, GW, RL, NT".

Harry was about to send their own message back, but the coin warmed again before he could: "ALL WELL - SS, HS, SS JR".

Ron frowned at his coin. "Who are HS and JR? And why has Snape listed his initials twice? Merlin, do you think something's happened to Hermione? Her initials aren't there!"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other with their faces twisted into identical expressions of disgust. "I think _something_ has definitely happened to Hermione, Ron," Ginny said, "but it sounds like she's fine."

"How can you know that? She's not there!"

"Ron, mate, that says 'junior', not 'JR' - there's no comma, see?" Harry said, patting Ron on the back gently.

"What, so Snape, HS, and Snape junior?" Ron's face rapidly turned green as he realised what that meant. "Oh god... how could she? I think I'm going to be sick."

The coin warmed for a third time: "MANY CONGRATULATIONS - APWBD".

All three of them dropped their coins and said in unison, "Dumbledore's _alive_!?"

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, there will be an in-person reaction to their relationship from the rest of the Order in the next chapter. I just wanted to give them a little more time in the tent first. And for any American readers, I’ve used Celsius not Fahrenheit at one point (because I’m British and so are they).

Severus Snape hated Albus Dumbledore. Apparently, even his death and subsequent resurrection couldn’t change that. The old man really did know how to pick his moments. Severus had been staring into the perfect face of his son, Silas, when the coin had warmed again. He had intended to spend the rest of the day (and week, month, year) doing nothing more than admiring his newborn child and incredible wife, and wondering what deity he could possibly have pleased so well to have ended up so lucky.

Instead, the day was spent in a flurry of panic and excitement. So many messages were fired back and forth that the coins couldn’t keep up. He and Hermione would be halfway through reading one message when the next one would replace it. Even Silas, who had been sleeping peacefully up to that point, woke screaming. Severus abandoned his coin and took the baby for a walk outside, around the outskirts of their protective perimeter. Hermione was recording the messages as best she could on a lengthy roll of parchment anyway.

In the end, there was no need for all of the uproar. The Order was barely closer to coming out of hiding than they had been a year ago, except now Dumbledore had seen fit to share his plans with them (as well as the fact that he was alive, which would have been nice for Severus to know every time he had found himself counting his sins at the bottom of a bottle of Ogden’s). A role had been assigned to him and Hermione involving sneaking into Hogwarts, but Severus had point blank refused. They would brew potions, and research, and do anything else that could be done from the safety of their tent, but nothing would persuade him to put his family at risk.

 

* * *

 

They had tried to wait. In spite of all of the healing spells and potions which had worked their magic on Hermione’s body, it would always be safer to wait rather than risk another pregnancy so soon. After a year of near-constant fucking though, the short break felt like a lifetime. Of course, there was plenty they could do without actual intercourse, but nothing scratched the itch for either of them like him flooding her with his seed.

When their son was three weeks old, Hermione came to him with a suggestion.

“So, I won’t actually enter you?” Severus asked, sceptical of the plan’s likely success but entirely unwilling to refuse her anything.

“No, but maybe it’ll be so close that it might actually satisfy us?”

At her bidding, he sat himself on one of the rickety kitchen chairs, erection jutting up proudly from his open fly. Hermione sat in his lap, her back to his front, and when he reached a hand around and under her skirt, he found her soaking. He groaned. “All of this for my cock?”

She maneuvered his member so that it was between the slick lips of her pussy, and wrapped her hand around the rest of his girth. “I’ve been thinking about how we could do this all day.” And then she started bobbing up and down, awkwardly at first, before she found an angle that allowed her to grind her clit against his hardness.

It was doing something for him that her mouth hadn’t, he decided, but in a way coming so close to being inside her but not quite there was even worse than nothing at all. And then she moved up just a little too high, and his head caught in her entrance. She let out a whine, before hurrying to pull him back out again. 

He pushed the straps of her dress off her shoulders and pulled the bodice down to expose her full breasts, letting one rest in each of his large hands as she gyrated in his lap. And then his tip was nearly inside her again. Like last time, she rushed to move herself away. It was torture.

The third time it happened, she didn’t move so quickly. She hovered there, panting, his head pressed just far in enough to feel how tight and hot she was. “Do you want it?” he murmured in her ear.

“Do you think you could pull out?” Hermione said, her voice breathy.

He flexed the muscles in his thighs just slightly so that he slipped an extra couple of millimetres into her. “What do you think?” Her legs were trembling, though whether from the effort of holding herself up or from anticipation, he couldn’t tell. “Why not try just the tip?” She sank down instantly so that he was an inch inside her. “Does that feel good?” She just groaned in response.

She began riding him then, shallow little bounces designed to stimulate only the head. But of course, every time she moved down, she would take more and more of him. It was painfully slow, but eventually he bottomed out inside her. He had missed it. Nothing had ever felt as good as being inside his wife.

And it had been a while; he wasn’t going to last long at all. He circled her clit with the pad of his finger and ran his lips and tongue across her neck. “This was such a bad idea, Mrs Snape,” he said, loving the way she reacted to his voice rumbling against her skin. “You just can’t bare to be without my cock inside you, can you?” Her only answer was a whimper.

“Now, where would you like me to come?” He gripped her thigh and then one of her breasts. “I could pull out and spill myself here, or here. That would be the safe thing to do.” He stuck two of his long digits into her mouth and she sucked on them eagerly, causing his balls to throb in response. “Or I could finish in your pretty mouth. At least then you’d have my cum inside you. Or what about here,” he said, adding two extra fingers to the one fiddling with her clit. “Though that would still be a little bit risky.” Hermione started to move faster on top of him, massaging her own tits and throwing her head back onto his shoulder.

Severus began arching himself off the chair to meet her movements, and used his free hand to pull her hips down harder onto his. “But I think you really want me to shoot my load here, deep inside your cunt. You don’t care what we _should_ do or what’s safe, all you want is my cum inside you.”

Hermione’s moans were heightening in a way that signalled her approaching orgasm. “Severus, fill me, please, fill me up.”

His balls began to tighten. “Fuck, wife,” he grunted, and exploded inside her. His climax triggered hers, and she fell forward as her walls spasmed around him, drawing his seed further into her. 

“So much for waiting,” she said with a shaky laugh. When she stood up his cum dripped down her thighs, and he bit back a moan. He had missed that sight. “I’m breastfeeding anyway; I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

 

* * *

 

The contents of the box clinked as Severus shifted it slightly, and his head swivelled around to look for anyone who might have heard. He had apparated to a forest more than a hundred miles away from Hermione and Silas to reduce the chances of him being followed, but he hated to leave them alone.

It was Lupin who he was to be meeting, and he wasn’t sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. He was certainly the least-bad of the marauders, but he was surely not going to be pleased about Severus putting his hands on one of his precious Gryffindors. 

The dishevelled man started trudging towards him, making no attempt to conceal his loud footsteps as he disturbed the forest floor. “Severus!” he said once he was nearby, and for one absurd moment Severus thought he was going to try to hug him. He moved the box in front of him like a shield.

Severus nodded at the other man. “Lupin.”

“It’s good to see you,” Lupin said, and it sounded like he actually meant it. “How are you?”

“Impatient to get this over with.”

Lupin laughed. “You look really well. Hermione must be good for you.” Severus bristled at his mention of Hermione, and braced himself for the criticism. “Congratulations, by the way. How is she, and the baby?”

“Fine,” Severus said, before fixing a sneer on his face. “What, no insults about what a pervert Snivellus is?”

Lupin clapped him on the shoulder, jostling the contents of the box. “Some people are definitely not happy, but I’m not really surprised. A man and a woman, trapped alone and in danger of death at any minute, for a whole year? You were either going to get together or kill each other. And Hermione may be young, but she certainly knows her own mind.” He scratched the back of his head, and Severus was put in mind of a dog. Or wolf, he supposed. “I think it’s the baby that’s really upset people. Hermione has so much potential, and you _are_ a Potions Master. But, well, Tonks is pregnant too.”

“Congratulations,” Severus said out of obligation. This was a far more intimate conversation than he had ever intended to have with his once-nemesis. He opened the wooden box he was carrying to reveal over two hundred phials of assorted potions, each shrunk down to the size of a fingernail, and a stack of parchment. “The requested potions are all here, as is Hermione’s _extensive_ research on the history of Ravenclaw house and the construction of Gringotts.”

Lupin took the box. “Thank you. Take care of Hermione, and yourself.”

Severus just nodded, and disapparated back to the tent and his family.

 

* * *

 

“I’ve been thinking,” Hermione said after putting Silas down one night. Severus looked up from the anti-colic potion he was partway through brewing. “As much as you call me your wife, I still don’t like that we’re not really married.”

Severus stirred the potion four times anti-clockwise, added in the crushed bicorn horn, and then adjusted the flame to allow the cauldron to simmer. Hermione was familiar enough with his brewing rhythms to wait for his reply. “I promise, as soon as it’s safe for us to leave this tent, I’ll take you straight to the Ministry.”

“But-”

“We’ve discussed this, sweetheart. I still think it’s too risky to try for a Muggle wedding. Even if we manage to get through the ceremony, I don’t want the Dark Lord knowing we’re still alive, never mind that I have a wife and son he could use to hurt me.”

Hermione crossed her arms and pursed her lips, and Severus immediately regretted interrupting her. “ _Actually_ , that wasn’t what I was going to say. I’ve been doing some research, and I came across the concept of magical bindings. We could do that ourselves - it doesn’t require any kind of officiation from a government.”

Severus was taken aback. “Nobody does those anymore. How much have you read about them? You realise they have traditionally been used to essentially enslave witches? Apart from anything else, they’re irreversible. There’s no such thing as divorce for a magical binding.”

“When have you ever known me to do anything other than thorough reading on a topic?” she said. “I understand fully what they entail, and I’m still interested. I want to be your wife, Severus.”

He began methodically packing away his potions ingredients as he chose his next words. “It would be permanent, Hermione. I can’t ask you to bind yourself to me forever.”

“You’re the father of my son; we’re already bound together forever. Unless… you don’t want to make that kind of commitment to me. Which would be fine - I’d understand completely. We’ve only been together for a year and it would be a very big decision to make, and-”

Severus gripped her wrist to put an end to her babbling. “Hermione, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me - you and Silas, that is. I would bind myself to you in a heartbeat. But you have so much of your life ahead of you, and you might feel differently once we can go back to the real world. We’ll always be parents to our son, but if you ever wanted to, you could be free of me.”

“I don’t want to be free of you.” She reached up to tuck his hair behind his ear. “And in any case, you don’t make me feel _trapped_. I’ve been thinking about going to university once we’re out of hiding. Would that be ok with you?”

Severus frowned, confused by the sudden topic change. “Of course. I’d be upset with you if you didn’t.”

“And what if my career ends up taking me all over the world? Or requires me to put in long hours?”

“I can brew from anywhere. Including home, if someone needs to watch Silas.”

Hermione smiled and cupped his face. “Well there you go. I can do anything I want to do and _still_ be your wife.”

Severus wasn’t sure what to say. An intelligent, kind and beautiful woman, whom he was madly in love with, was trying to persuade him to let her spend the rest of her life with him. It seemed too good to be true. But then, Hermione never did something without thinking it through in detail (unless he was buried inside her, of course). “If you’re completely sure,” he said.

She grinned, picked up a book that had been waiting on the table, and turned to the page she had marked with a scrap of parchment. “There are lots of different bindings you can do,” she said, pointing to the chapter titled ‘Binding Enchantments’. “If we’re going to go to the effort though, I’d really like to use one that allows us to tap into each others’ magic to enhance our own. If you’re happy with that, of course.” He nodded dumbly. The thought of being connected so intimately to Hermione that he could feel her magic made his cock twitch. She flipped a page. “So I’ve already ruled out all of those. Of the ones left, you’re right that many of them are fairly one sided. They seem to allow a wizard to sap the magic from a witch, without much reciprocity. But I really like the look of _this_ one, which is more egalitarian. And, you know, seems appropriate for us, considering.”

He bent forward to read the passage she was underlining with her finger, and sucked in a breath. “You _do_ know these words have actual, magical meaning? It’s not like a normal wedding ceremony where you can just say your vows and then break them if you feel like it.” She shot him a withering look. “I’m sorry, it’s just… that’s so much power to give to me. _And_ that one is laced with a fertility charm. You’re all but guaranteed to get pregnant if I finish inside you within a day of it being cast.”

“I know,” she said, voice pitched just a little too high to be innocent. “But I’m sure just this once that you can pull out.”

Merlin, this woman was going to be the death of him. “When did you have in mind?” he said, his voice suddenly filled with gravel.

“It’s a full moon tonight. I can’t think of a better time.”

Before Severus knew what was happening, he had memorised the binding enchantment, stripped of all of his clothes, been led out of the tent, and was lying on the mossy ground on top of Hermione. It was very different to the first time they had fucked outdoors: this time he wanted to see her face, illuminated in the darkness by the bluebell flames she had set out in advance.

He paused, the blunt head of his cock nudging at her entrance, and fought the urge to thrust forward as his pulse roared in his ears. He gripped his wand and pointed it at her Hermione’s heart. “I take you as my own. My body is yours to protect you, my mind is yours to comfort you, my heart is yours to love you, my magic is yours to empower you. All that I am is yours, in this life and beyond the grave.”

A spark of pleasure passed between them, and they both gasped. Hermione picked up her wand and held it against his chest. “I take you as my own. My body is yours to bear your children, my mind is yours to comfort you, my heart is yours to love you, my magic is yours to empower you. All that I am is yours, in this life and beyond the grave.”

He crushed his mouth to hers and sank home, pulses of magic spreading from where they were joined across their whole body. He rested there, sheathed fully inside her, and looked in wonder at her face. This incredible woman, the mother of his child, had just bound herself to him forever. Reluctantly, he made to pull out, but she wrapped her legs around his waist.

“What are you doing, Mrs Snape?”

“I want to feel my new husband inside me for a little longer,” she said, capturing his mouth in a languid kiss.

Severus raised an eyebrow, but stilled. His wife did no such thing. She began moving, under the guise of fidgeting at first, but soon it became clear that she was deliberately flexing her hips back and forth to fuck herself on his cock. “Careful,” he grunted against her mouth, “you know how fertile we both are right now.”

“You’re my husband,” she said, increasing the pace of her gyrating hips, “I want all of you.”

He groaned, and gave into the urge to start thrusting into her. “You’re sure this is what you want? For me to put another baby into you?”

“You heard my vows,” she said, moaning as he bent his head to take a nipple into his mouth. “Legally, magically, my body belongs to you, for you to use to bear your children. So the decision is yours.”

At that moment, he noticed the glowing gold band on her ring finger for the first time. It wasn’t like a metal wedding ring that could be removed; for the rest of her life, she would have this magical brand on her skin which would tell everyone she belonged to him. He nearly came right then.

“I think,” he said, fucking her hard into the ground and moving her hand down to encourage her to play with her clit, “that Silas needs a brother or sister. I think that your belly has been flat for far too long, and I want to make your body swell again.”

As their pleasure heightened, golden tendrils of magic came from the earth, the air, and the moonlight to wrap around them. They made Hermione’s whole body glow, and Severus couldn’t take his eyes off her. Before they had left the tent, he had been full of doubts about whether it was sensible to risk another child. But now, whether it was caused by their binding or the perfect woman in his arms, he knew there was nothing he wanted more.

His climax - enhanced by the binding magic - was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. He felt it start in his balls, travel down the length of his cock and then beyond, as his seed found a home in her womb. It seemed like he spent an eternity shooting spurt after spurt into her, her cunt milking him all the while, and when it finally ended he felt drained in the best possible way.

He collapsed on top of her. “I love you, wife,” he breathed against her collar bone.

Hermione wrapped her arms and legs around him. “I love you too, husband.”

 

* * *

 

Severus watched his wife lounging on the sofa, her hand rubbing absently over the belly rounded with his second child, reading from the book levitating in front of her. He couldn’t believe how quickly his life had progressed. Though, thinking back, he should hardly have been surprised: their transition from professor and student to lovers had been remarkably rapid. Not that he had technically been her teacher at the time, but the look her friends had given her when she had been paired with him for a mission suggested that she still viewed him that way.

They had danced around each other, barely speaking but for the necessities, for three weeks. And he had found it increasingly difficult to keep his eyes to himself. It didn’t help that, in the midst of a summer heatwave, Hermione had chosen to wear fewer and fewer clothes rather than bother with cooling charms. His heated dreams had been filled with her strappy sundresses and bare legs. Of course, he now knew that it had been a deliberate ploy on her part to provoke a reaction in him, but at the time he had loathed himself for being such a dirty old pervert.

He had finally snapped when she had swapped her dresses for a bikini in what looked suspiciously close to Slytherin-green. It was tied at her hips, back and neck, using knots so loose they would have been the work of moments to undo, and concealed almost nothing. He could even make out the tips of her hardened nipples through the fabric. “Miss Granger,” he said through gritted teeth, keeping his eyes superglued to her face, “can you not… this hardly seems appropriate.”

She turned to face him with a frown. “I’m sorry, Sir, what’s not appropriate?”

“This… your… outfit,” he said, waving a hand at her.

She looked down at herself and then back up to him. “It’s _thirty-seven_ degrees. And I was going to go outside to get out of the stuffiness of the tent.”

“You are a _witch_. And perfectly capable of casting a cooling charm.”

She crossed her arms, and he tried very hard not to notice how the action pushed her breasts together. “Please, if cooling charms actually worked properly in this kind of heat, you wouldn’t be sweating so much.”

He bit back a growl. The sweat slicking his hair to the back of his neck had far more to do with her than with the temperature. “Nevertheless, you are a woman, alone - isolated - with a man, and we are likely to be stuck together for quite some time.” He paused, turning his face to the canopy of the tent as he tried to find the right words. “I am, of course, my own responsibility, but I would appreciate it if you could show me some… consideration.”

Severus looked back at her, and her whole body had flushed pink. He braced himself for her disgusted reply, but instead she said, “You _do_ see me as a woman?”

Her response, as unexpected as it was, short circuited something in his brain. Gesturing to her body, he said, “Well, all evidence would suggest…” but bit the inside of his cheeks before he could say anything further he regretted.

To his astonishment, she took a hesitant step towards him. And then she took another, more confident this time, until she was stood right in front of him, chest heaving and head tilted back to look up at him. “And you’re… attracted to me?”

Severus cursed the blood he could feel rushing to his cheeks to betray his embarrassment. He closed his eyes. “Miss Granger, I apologise if I have made you feel uncomfortable. My point is that I am… only a man.”

And then she did something that no one had done for a very long time. She touched him. On purpose. She rested her hand against his chest, and moved even further into his personal space. “I thought you just saw me as a silly little girl.”

Severus stumbled backwards, but she had him trapped against the kitchen counter. “Granger, what are you doing?”

“Something I’ve wanted to do for a while. I’m attracted to you too, Sir. I mean, Severus?”

He was going to push her away, to end this for her own good, but then she stretched up onto her painted toes and pressed her lips to his. And all conscious thought left him. He kissed her back and settled his hands around her narrow waist, finally getting his first feel of her soft, heated skin. Her muscles were taut under the surface: a product of all of her Order training.

He ran his tongue over her lips once, and the second time she parted them for him, tapping her tongue hesitantly against his. She had been eating strawberries, and he moaned into her mouth. He spun them around and lifted her to perch on the counter, her legs spreading automatically so he could stand between them. His hands dragged up her body to cup her breasts, and when his thumbs found her nipples she jolted and wrapped her arms around his back. Tearing his mouth away from hers, he ran kisses down the column of her throat, tongue lapping out to taste the salt on her skin. Once his face was level with her chest, he reached around her to undo the ties of her top. He had been right; two tugs and it came away easily, revealing a sight that made his mouth go dry.

Her skin was all milk and cream, a line running across her cleavage where her chest had been exposed to the sun. But her tits were for his eyes only, each tipped with a rosy bud. “You’re so beautiful,” he said, taking one nipple into his mouth and rolling the other between his finger and thumb. She moaned and then gasped, as if he had pulled the noise from her unexpectedly. “Don’t hold back,” he said, rumbling his voice against her. She moaned again, and began to writhe on the counter.

Severus dropped to his knees, reluctantly pulling away from her breasts, and ran his tongue across her inner thighs, getting closer and closer to her last item of clothing. His mouth was an inch away from her centre when she stiffened. “Wait,” she said, breathless, and he paused. “You should know that I’ve… never done this before.” And she might as well have poured a bucket of ice water over him. “I mean, I’ve read a lot about it of course, and I understand the theory. And I’ve done some, erm, experiments. Alone, that is.”

Severus pressed one final kiss to her thigh and then stood, resting his forehead against hers. “Then we should stop.”

“No, Severus, I want this.”

“Hermione, you deserve someone far better than me to be your first.” It was hardly like he had much more experience than her, but he was sure she must have imagined someone far more handsome, and charming, and young, to share something so special with.

She bit her lip, and he could practically see her mind working over some kind of problem. Then her face flushed even darker, she extended a trembling hand, and wrapped her fingers around his wrist. At first, he didn’t understand what she was doing, but then she pushed his hand down the front of her bikini bottoms and into her folds. She was scorching hot, and absolutely soaking. “ _Feel_ how much I want this,” she said, her eyes fixed somewhere over his shoulder, “how much I want _you_.”

A very small part of Severus wanted to cry. He had never felt desired like this before. Fortunately, a bigger part of him - the one ruled by the cock straining against the front of his trousers - took over. He withdrew his hand from her and stared into her eyes as he sucked his fingers into his mouth, tasting her sweetness for the first time. She let out a shaky breath, and he didn’t miss the way her hips twitched in response.

He wrapped her legs securely around his waist and groaned as his erection ground against her core for the first time, even through all of the layers of clothing between them. He picked her up, pleasantly surprised at his own strength, and carried her into his bedroom to lay her down gently on top of the sheets. The change in location apparently restored some of her inhibitions: she pressed her legs together and covered her chest with her arms. There was quite a disparity in their states of undress, so in an effort to put her more at ease he quickly shed his shirt, trousers, socks and boots. A thrill of satisfaction ran through him when her eyes fixed onto his tented boxers and she licked her lips. 

Moving carefully, he pulled her arms away from her chest and her knees slightly apart. “Let me look at you,” he said when an expression of concern flashed across her face. “You can _see_ what you do to me.” He slowly ran his hands down her sides to the ties at her hips, searching her face for any signs of hesitation. She just stared back at him, her breath hitching. He unlaced both bows, and then pulled the fabric forwards. He couldn’t help the groan that escaped him. 

Cooling charms might have been too much effort for her, but hair removal charms were apparently worth the time. She had left a strip of close-cropped hair down the middle, but the rest of her was bare. He filed away for later the idea of her in their tent, a mere flap of canvas away from him, casting spells on her cunt in the hopes that he would see her naked.

Severus returned his head to between her thighs, and encouraged her legs over his shoulders. He pressed a kiss to her, and then ran his tongue around her outer lips. Her hips jerked off the bed, and he had to wrap his hands around her to hold her against the mattress. He licked her clit for the first time, and she let out a moan so sweet that it sent a jolt of electricity straight to his cock.

He had been fully prepared to work for her pleasure. From his limited prior experience, he knew that it would likely take time to find what she liked, and even longer for her to feel comfortable enough around him to let go. But in less than a minute her fingers were tangled in his hair and she was grinding herself against his face. Another minute later and she arched off the bed, screaming his name as she came.

He sat back on his heels and marvelled at her, hair wild, body covered in a sheen of sweat, and arms thrown over her face. “I’m sorry if I was too fast,” she said against her hand.

A chuckle escaped Severus before he could stop it. “Hermione, _that_ is something you never have to apologise for. You always have been an overachiever.” He moved up the bed to lie next to her. “We can stop there.”

“ _No_ ,” she said, uncovering her face. “I still feel like I want, need… more. Just, give me a minute to recover.” And then Hermione astonished him once again, rolling over to pillow her head on his chest and throw a leg across his body. He wrapped his arms awkwardly around her shoulders. The women he had been with in the past had only been interested in a mutual sexual exchange. He had barely exchanged pleasantries with them, never mind a post-orgasm cuddle.

He cast a wandless cooling charm over the pair of them, and as much as she might have disparaged them earlier, Hermione hummed in satisfaction as it hit her. She began to press lazy kisses against his chest and he closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of her lips, hands and breasts pushing against him. Before he had realised what she was doing she had pulled his boxers down and was straddling his thighs, with her mouth inches away from his throbbing cock.

He gripped her upper arm. “You really don’t need to do that, Hermione.”

She flashed him a wicked smile. “I have read that lubrication is key. It strikes me that this would all be a lot easier if you were as wet as I am.” And then, without warning, she took his head into her mouth. 

Fortunately, the movements of her mouth and hand were imprecise and uneven. She would taste one part of him, then wrap her lips around another, and squeeze somewhere else as she explored him. He still had to fight the urge to buck up into her mouth, but it had been so long and he had spent so many fevered nights dreaming of her that if she had had any idea what she was doing he would have come almost instantly.

Once he could no longer stand it he flipped them over and settled himself in the cradle of her thighs. Hermione shifted her hips until his cock was nestled between her slick lower lips. A groan rumbled from deep in his chest, and he kissed her, fucking her mouth with his tongue. He pulled his hips back slightly so that his head was pushing at her entrance. “Are you sure about this?” he said. She gave a small nod. “I need to hear you say it.”

“I want you to- to,” the whole-body blush returned, “fuck me.” 

Finally, he pushed forwards, easing into her slowly. It was a perfect torture: he had never felt anything like this before. She was hot and wet, and her channel was like a vice around him. Once he was buried fully inside her he paused and examined her face. “Are you ok?” 

She flexed her hips, considering, and every movement tested the self control that was only just preventing him from hammering into her. “I think so, yes. There’s no pain, I just feel… stretched.”

Severus tried her with a small thrust, pulling out just an inch before pushing back in. Hermione gasped. He tried a second, and a third, each time increasing the pace. Before long, she was moaning in time to his movements. “I think I need… I don’t know, can you go harder?” she said. 

He groaned. This wasn’t going to last long at all. “Touch yourself, then,” he said, wanting at least a chance of pleasing her too. “Show me what you used to do during your experiments.” She brought her hand to where they were joined and began rubbing at her clit. He steadily increased the pace and force of his thrusts, waiting for her to say it was too much. But her moans and chants of his name only got louder. Before long, she was arching off the bed to meet his hips as he pistoned into her, her eyes clamped shut as she chased her second climax. Her spare hand was plucking frantically at her nipple, so he lowered his head to take the other into his mouth. He grazed it ever so slightly with his teeth, and she screamed.  

Her legs and cunt clamped tightly around him, pulling his orgasm from him whether he liked it or not. He gave one final thrust, seating himself as deeply inside her as he could get, before roaring against her chest and spilling his cum in her quivering channel. 

They lay together for several minutes, just breathing, with him still inside her. It was Hermione who eventually broke the silence, giggling in a way that caused something between pleasure and pain around his sensitive cock. “Wow,” she said breathlessly, and no single word had ever made Severus feel so good in his entire life. 

He pressed a kiss to her mouth, then her cheeks, forehead, nose, and mouth again. “You’re incredible,” he said. She just smiled and blushed prettily in response.

He had spent the rest of the day and night mapping every inch of her body, and filling her more times than he could count. It wasn’t as if they could have slept anyway with the thunder storm raging outside, and it was the storm that finally brought a cooler break to the weather. Free of the haze of heat, humidity and lust, a semblance of common sense had returned to him. He had risen early the next morning to brew a cauldron of the contraceptive potion. It had been with no small amount of guilt that he had pressed a phial into her hands, and she had drunk it obediently. To begin with, anyway.

Their relationship outside of the bedroom had taken much longer to develop, and they had spent most of the next day in silence as usual. But when she had stood to retire that evening it had felt automatic to follow her into her room, and she had thrown herself into his arms when she had realised he was there.

 

* * *

 

Severus held Hermione’s hand as they surveyed the empty interior of their tent. “We’ve made so many good memories here,” she said, voice wavering.

Yet another bit of bad timing from Albus Dumbledore. Rosa was only a month old, and Hermione had had a much tougher labour with her than with Silas. Neither of them particularly wished to uproot their entire lives at that moment. But the Dark Lord had been defeated (though the details of _how_ had still not yet reached them) and they were sorely needed for the rebuilding efforts. And there really wasn’t a good reason for them to remain living in a tent.

“The best thing about making memories here, Hermione, is that we can pitch this tent wherever we are if we wish to return and remember them.”

Hermione gave a little sniffle, then nodded and led him outside. She shrunk the tent and stowed it carefully in her beaded bag. Severus gave their forest home one last look, and then picked up the teddy bear portkey that would drag his family back to reality.


	3. Chapter 3

They were sat, alone, in the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place. In spite of the fact that they had two very young children in tow, they were still somehow the first to arrive.

The old house had always been resistant to cleaning, but now, unused for two years, the air itself was thick with dust. Hermione had performed a litany of cleaning charms before she had deigned to sit on the wooden bench, and even still it felt grimy.

Their son, in an unfamiliar environment after spending almost his whole life in the tent, was attempting to burrow his head into Severus’ shoulder. He rubbed the one-year-old’s back rhythmically, in hopes that he might soothe away the impending meltdown. 

Hermione was cradling their softly sleeping infant daughter and fiddling with a stray thread on the swaddling blanket. They had talked about this moment for a long time, but her anxiety was causing doubt to creep into him. No matter what she might have said when he was buried inside her, she cared about the opinions of her friends and teachers. And he was her ugly, loathed Potions Professor; an ex-Death Eater who was old enough to be her father.

The front door opened with a crash, Mrs Black began to wail, and Hermione took a deep breath. After a few indistinguishable grunts as they tried to yank the curtains closed again, Potter, Miss Weasley and the youngest Mr Weasley tumbled into the kitchen.

They stopped dead, mouths open wide, when they saw the occupants. Miss Weasley was the first to recover, though she couldn’t prevent her eyes darting between the four Snapes. “Her-Hermione! I’m so glad you’re ok. And, er, you of course, Sir.” 

The male Weasley’s face contorted into a snarl. “You know, a part of me still didn’t believe it. How could you, Mione? How could you let him-“

Hermione stood, the backs of her knees knocking so hard against the bench that it scraped across the stone floor. “I’d think really carefully about how you finish that sentence, Ronald. Unless you believe I’d allow you to insult my husband and the father of my children.”

Potter rested a hand on the redhead’s shoulder and pulled him down onto the opposite bench. “She’s right, mate. I know seeing them is a bit of a shock, but don’t say something you’ll regret.”

The silence stretched uncomfortably as Hermione settled herself and their daughter back down. Potter cleared his throat. “So this is?”

“This is Silas,” Hermione said. “He’s fourteen months. And this,” she shifted the bundle in her arms, “is Rosa. She’ll be five weeks old tomorrow.”

Potter was saved from finding a reply by the entrance of Lupin, Tonks, and their new baby. They were followed shortly after by Hagrid and Minerva, the rest of the Weasley clan, and then the remainder of the Order arriving in dribs and drabs. Amongst all of the reunions and hugs, everyone seemed to be skirting around the Snapes. Severus was used to that, of course, but his heart ached for Hermione. Each time her welcoming smile was ignored by a new arrival, she would turn her attention towards their daughter as if she needed soothing. But the baby was fast asleep. 

Dumbledore’s appearance in the doorway, fashionably late as usual, silenced the crowded kitchen immediately. A sudden pang of dread hit Severus, a leftover from the last time he had seen the man alive. But then it subsided, and a new feeling washed over him. It almost felt like his soul was being washed clean. Sentimental nonsense. His family was making him soft.

“I can’t tell you how wonderful it is to see you all here. I’m sure you’re all quite desperate to know how we got to this point, so, without further delay…” He sat down at the head of the kitchen table with a flourish of his periwinkle robes.

“Over the past year, you have all been working to find and destroy Voldemort’s seven horcruxes. Many of you will know that my initial plan had revolved around Severus. After casting the killing curse, his place as Voldemort’s most loyal follower would have been solidified. He would have had the influence to direct Voldemort’s attention away from the horcruxes, while helping to guide Harry towards them. Alas, that was not to be.”

Severus closed his eyes. The memory of that night was seared into his brain, and everyone sitting around the table knew what had happened. After he had murdered Dumbledore, Severus and his accomplices had almost escaped the castle. And then they had stumbled upon a group of frightened Ravenclaws, who had apparently seen Dumbledore’s body fall from their bedrooms. 

“Look at the sweet wittle firsties!” Bellatrix had said, in a disgustingly syrupy voice. “Now, hands up which of you precious angels are the very first witch or wizard in your family.”

To Severus’ dismay, almost half of them raised their hands. He’d had no idea that Ravenclaw House was home to so many young Muggleborns. He had tried to stun as many of them as he could, but he wasn’t fast enough. Bellatrix had grabbed three of them, and shoved one at Yaxley and one at Greyback. “We’re going to have some fun with these.”

“They’re children, Bella,” Severus had said.

Bellatrix had shrieked in answer. “They’re MUDBLOODS!”

He had known that if he stopped them, killing Dumbledore would all be for nothing, and the decision could cost them the war. But he _couldn’t_ just stand by and watch twelve-year-olds be tortured. He had taken on all of the Death Eaters himself, and had been more than a little relieved when other teachers and members of the Order had shown up. In the end, Voldemort had had no doubt about whose side he was on, and Severus had gone into hiding.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, and Severus was snapped back to the present. “Without a man on the inside, we had to move much more carefully to avoid drawing Voldemort’s attention. That’s why I disappeared for so long. A great benefit of people believing you to be dead is that they tend to rather underestimate you.”

He ran through a summary of the work each group had been doing. Lupin and Tonks had refused any truly dangerous work, too, along with Bill and Fleur. Apparently the only way to resist an order from Dumbledore was to reproduce. In the end, Harry had taken the final shot as prophesied. He had taken Voldemort entirely unawares at Malfoy Manor, and by all accounts the final battle was something of an anticlimax.

“Before we move on,” Dumbledore said, “does anyone have any questions?”

Everyone assembled in the kitchen probably had at least a hundred questions, but they were all too overwhelmed to construct one. Severus was ready, though, had been ready since that first message on the coin. “How are you still alive?” he asked.

Dumbledore’s face turned dark. “A fair question, especially from you Severus, and one that I am ashamed to answer.” He steepled his long fingers. “Voldemort was… not the only wizard to create a horcrux.”

A collective gasp went around the room. Severus couldn’t believe it. He had spent the past year wracking his brain, trying to work out how Dumbledore could possibly have survived when he _saw_ the life leave his eyes. In spite of all they were working on to bring down Voldemort though, a horcrux hadn’t even occurred to him.

Once the wave of shock had died down, Dumbledore continued. “As a young man, I was very different to the person I am today. I committed many sins, and have spent a lifetime trying to go some way towards atoning for them.” He cleared his throat. “ _Using_ the horcrux hadn’t been part of my plan; when I asked you to kill me, Severus, I meant it. But when Gellert Grindelwald heard of my death, he escaped his fortress to revive me.”

“Grindelwald!?” Lupin asked, on behalf of all of them.

Dumbledore smiled bitterly. “My greatest enemy, and… the love of my life.”

 

* * *

 

Severus feared that things would be different, out in the real world. He was certain that Hermione would want to be more sensible with protection at the very least, and also thought it likely that, as she filled her time up with other things, she would desire him less.

But as soon as she had closed the door on their napping children, she cast a muffliato around the room, tugged her sundress over her head, pulled down her underwear (a novelty - in pursuit of decency around other people, she had had to dig right down to the bottom of her beaded bag to find a pair) and straddled him on the bed. He was tenting his trousers almost instantly, and abandoned the issue of _Potions Quarterly_ that he had just picked up. 

She undressed him slowly, kissing and licking every new bit of skin she exposed. By the time he was completely naked, his cock slick from her mouth, he couldn’t wait to be inside her tight heat. She sank down onto him, and began rolling her hips against his lazily.

It had been two years, and he still couldn’t get enough of her. Her body was different now than it had been when he first started fucking her, of course. Her washboard stomach was gone, replaced by something rounder and littered with thin white lines. He held her hips and ran his thumbs over her stretch marks. The knowledge that _he_ had done that to her only turned him on more.

She had her hands on his thighs and was leaning back, mouth open and panting in pleasure, as her milk-filled breasts - obscenely large on her petite frame - bounced in front of him. And then the door opened. Severus sat up and gathered her to his chest, trying to cover her with himself and as much of the sheets as he could grasp.

“Hermione, dear, I found one of Ginny’s old-“ Molly Weasley was stood, frozen, in the doorway. She recovered herself remarkably quickly and, without looking away, put her hands on her hips. “What in Merlin’s name are you doing in here?” she demanded of Severus.

Severus looked around the room, convinced this was some kind of joke. “What am I doing here!? These are our rooms! What the fuck are you doing here?”

“These are _Hermione’s_ rooms. And I knocked but there was no reply.”

The fluttering of Hermione’s walls around his cock was making it increasingly difficult to concentrate. “Because we were busy! Get the fuck out!”

Molly shook her head at him in disgust but, mercifully, left the room. As soon as the door clicked shut, Hermione moaned. Her cunt clamped down tightly as she came, and she collapsed onto him.

Severus held her shoulders away from him to get a look at her face. She was scarlet. “Did you like that?” he asked, smirking. “Did it turn you on to have someone watching you while you sat on my cock? Judging you for letting your odious professor put his hands all over you, put his seed inside you?”

Hermione bit her lip. “Yes,” she said as she started riding him again. “And now I want you to fill me up, so I can walk downstairs and talk to them all with your cum dripping down my thighs.”

“Fuck, witch,” Severus grunted. Her words had sent a jolt of pleasure straight to his balls. He gripped her arse and pulled her down onto him harder and harder. She played with her clit and circled her nipple, her moans growing louder, as she chased her second climax. 

“Put another baby in me, please, Severus,” she said. He exploded, shooting his sticky load as deeply inside her as he could get. She screamed and lurched forward, trembling with the force of her orgasm, and Severus wondered whether Molly’s interruption had affected the integrity of the muffliato.

Afterwards, Hermione tidied her hair and face and clothes, but as promised did nothing about her dripping cunt. She didn’t even put her knickers back on. Walking down the stairs behind her with the knowledge of what the insides of her thighs must look like was so arousing that he actually had to employ occlumency to keep himself under control.

 

* * *

 

 

“Now, for your specific assignments,” Dumbledore said once they were all seated back around the table.

“Just one moment, Albus,” Molly said. “There’s one topic we haven’t discussed yet which I really think needs addressing. The so-called _relationship_ between Snape and Hermione.”

“What would you like to discuss, Molly?” Dumbledore said calmly.

The Weasley matriarch’s head swivelled to look at each of the Order members in turn. “Am- am I really the only one who thinks this is inappropriate? He was her teacher, and he’s old enough to be her father.”

Everyone assembled shifted awkwardly in their seats. But if his wife was anything, she was fiercely protective of those she loved. “He wasn’t my teacher when we got together, and _I_ was the one who pursued _him_ ,” she said.

Molly looked doubtful. “That’s as may be, but he had a responsibility to stop anything from happening. He was the adult.”

“ _I_ was an adult too. And what did you expect would happen if you locked a straight man and a straight woman alone together for years?”

“The Hermione I knew had a promising future ahead of her. She wouldn’t have wished to be tied down so young, and Snape certainly missed no time in trapping you with him.”

Hermione stood, furious. “My children are not _traps_!”

Severus encouraged her back down onto the bench, and wrapped a protective arm around her. As much as he appreciated her defence of him, he knew from bitter experience that his happiness tended to piss people off, and she wasn't going to be able to say anything to change that.

“Molly, whether you believe it or not, I love Hermione.” He held out his left hand, showing the magical brand wrapping around the third finger. “But whatever your opinion may be about our relationship, it’s too late.”

And then Hermione’s hand was at his crotch, palming him through his trousers under the table. Severus held his breath to stop a moan escaping him. He could hardly blame the rest of the Order for believing he had corrupted her; she was far away from the prim Miss Granger they all remembered.

Molly gasped, and she wasn’t the only one. “You’re- you’re bound?” she said. “Dumbledore, you surely can’t allow-”

“Molly, I think that’s enough,” Dumbledore said.

Under other circumstances, Severus might have quite enjoyed listening to Dumbledore tear into the busybody. But he was finding it impossible to concentrate on anything other than his wife’s hand stroking up and down his rapidly hardening erection. She moved his hand to rest just above her knee, and with his little finger he could feel the evidence of their previous coupling on her thigh. As far as he was concerned, the rest of the world could hang as long as she let him fill her again.

He paid no attention as Dumbledore handed out assignments to round up the remaining Death Eaters. He was only aware of the old man dismissing them because everyone started filing out of the room, but he and Hermione remained sitting.

As soon as they were alone in the kitchen he finally slid his hand up her thigh to her sopping cunt. He had intended to just give her a taste of her own medicine, but at the feel of her he couldn’t resist. He pushed her to lie back on the bench, spread her legs, and flipped up her dress. Her thighs were a sticky mess, and he groaned at the knowledge that there had been at least two members of the Order sat around the table who would have been able to smell sex on her.

Without warning, he buried his face between her legs and latched his lips around her clit. She squealed, and for the first time in a long time her whole-body blush returned. He swirled his tongue around her bud in a well-practised rhythm, and slid his hand under the bodice of her dress to fiddle with her nipple. It was a matter of moments before she was trembling all over, throaty moans muffled by her wrist between her teeth.

And then Severus heard footsteps on the other side of the kitchen door. He snapped upright into a sitting position, dragging Hermione up with him and wiping their juices off his face. As Arthur Weasley stepped through the door though, Severus was fairly sure his chin was still shiny.

“Ah, I’m glad I found you two,” Arthur said. “I wanted to apologise for Molly. These past few years, in hiding, they’ve been really hard on her. She’s been separated from some of her children all the while, and I know you’re not technically _ours_ , Hermione, but she worried over you all the same. Even still though, there’s no excuse for how she spoke to you today. I kept telling her, for all those months, I said there’s no safer person for Hermione to be with than Severus.”

From Arthur’s vantage point, he couldn’t see anything happening under the table. So as the Weasley rambled on, Severus moved his hand to Hermione’s cunt to continue what his mouth had started, rubbing her clit between his thumb and index finger. She started kicking his ankles, but he ignored her, only upping his pace every time she did so.

“Honestly, Mr Weasley, it’s - uh-um - I mean it’s not _fine_ , but, well, I - ah - understand,” Hermione said. She was doing a poor job at trying to turn her moans into stammers; he couldn’t believe that Arthur hadn’t noticed. Clearly, she was trying to get rid of the older man before she came, but Severus wasn’t about to let that happen. He increased the pressure of his finger and thumb. She started to tremble, and her blush darkened.

“Are you okay, Hermione?” Arthur asked.

She clamped her thighs together to restrict Severus' movement. “It’s just, oh, been a really long day and, ohhh-” She turned her face into Severus’ shoulder as if she was crying. “I’m a bit overwhelmed,” she moaned.

But Hermione wasn’t going to get away with it that easily. Her new game provided Severus with the perfect excuse to wrap his arms around her. Except, rather than comforting her, the position allowed him to more subtly use his other hand to stimulate her, which gave him the angle he needed to slip first two, then three fingers inside her slick heat, circling her clit with his thumb all the while. She whimpered against his throat.

Arthur gave Severus a sympathetic look. “I’ll leave you to it,” he said as he backed out of the room. “Sorry again.”

As soon as the door shut behind him, Hermione started writhing on the bench, riding Severus' hand. Her walls began to flutter, so he bent his head to suckle her nipple through the fabric of her dress. It was enough to push her over the edge. Her teeth bit down on his shoulder to muffle her scream of ecstasy while her channel clamped down around his fingers.

“You bastard!” she said once she had come down from her high. Severus just smirked. 

His urgent priority now was to bury himself inside his wife. He had felt her tighten around his fingers; he needed to feel that around his cock. But that meant they needed to leave the kitchen. A bit of play was one thing - though until a few hours ago he had never in his life imagined he would find himself a witch daring enough to agree to what they had just done. But fucking her here was probably a little too risky, even for his minx of a wife. As he swirled his finger around her oversensitive clit, he mumbled, “You started this, Mrs Snape. So how do you intend to finish it?” 

She squeezed the bulge in his trousers, pressed a hard kiss to his mouth, and dragged him from his seat. As she led him from the room, he spotted a wet patch on the bench where she had been sitting. Whether from her or a leftover from him, he wasn’t sure. He’d return to clean it later. They would just have to hope that no one found it in the meantime.

 

* * *

 

Ginny held her breath as she heard the library door swing open and slam closed. Crap. With the whole of the Order on top of each other, she and Harry had thought they had finally found some privacy when they discovered an alcove hidden behind one of the library bookshelves. She ducked down slightly to get a better view, peering through a gap between the books and the shelf above, and gasped. She was straddling Harry’s lap, and had unintentionally ground herself onto his erection. She had ground herself onto his erection after pulling it out of his jeans and vanishing her knickers. Which meant that his bare cock was nestled between her lower lips. They had never been like this before, skin on skin, and her heart began to pound.

She was saved from trying to decide what to do about that when the door openers came into view. It was Snape and Hermione. And they had apparently had similar ideas about the library. 

“Bedroom’s too far away,” Hermione said against her husband’s mouth. “Need you now.”

Ginny had never found Professor Snape attractive, would have said he was ugly, if anyone had asked. But the way he was kissing Hermione, running his tongue over her, grazing her with his teeth, fisting his hand in her hair and gripping her hip, he was _devouring_ her. And Ginny would not have been sorry to have been on the receiving end of that.

“You’ve got a greedy little cunt, haven’t you?” Snape said against her skin. Ginny and Harry shared a shocked look, before they snapped their eyes back to the unlikely couple on the other side of the shelf. “I filled you up less than an hour ago, and you’re already desperate for more. My insatiable little wife.”

Harry lifted up onto his elbows to take a look, pressing his rod against Ginny’s clit in the process. She muffled a moan, and just about restrained herself from rutting against him. They weren’t doing _this_. In a second they would slip on the condom that Harry was clutching. They were only staying in that position, pressed so closely together, temporarily. Because they were so distracted by the other occupants of the room.

“I need to be inside you,” Snape said, as more of a command than a request. Hermione turned so her back was pressed to his front. Her face was flushed and she was biting her lip. Snape fumbled with his belt and fly, bent his knees, and slipped inside in one hard thrust. Hermione groaned, arms flying back to find purchase on his hips.

Between Snape’s cloak and Hermione’s skirt, they couldn’t actually see anything. Still, watching was wrong, and they should have looked away; Ginny knew it. This was Hermione, one of their best friends, sharing an intimate moment with her husband. But the pair of them together were mesmerising. And, Ginny tried to persuade herself, they hadn’t exactly bothered to make sure they were alone before starting this. She and Harry could hardly be blamed for being in the room first.

“The door’s not locked,” Snape said against Hermione’s ear, “and I’ve not cast any silencing charms. Anyone could hear us. Anyone could walk in at any moment and see you being fucked by your Professor.” Hermione moaned, loud enough that anyone passing the library would definitely have heard. And then she did something that completely shocked Ginny. She pulled down the front of her sundress to reveal her breasts, nipples pebbling as they hit the cool air. 

Harry’s cock twitched between her folds. But Ginny could hardly blame him. She didn’t like women, not most of the time, anyway, but she still couldn’t take her eyes off Hermione’s tits. They were enormous, and bounced every time Snape thrust into her. He brought his hands around to grip onto both of them, and used them as leverage when he bent her further forwards and began fucking her harder.

Harry’s hands mirrored Snape’s, coming up to fondle Ginny’s breasts. Hers were still confined, so she copied Hermione, pulling her T-shirt and bra down to expose her much smaller chest. He pinched her nipples in just the way she liked, and Ginny’s whole body jerked. The movement brought her forwards, so her entrance rested just on top of the tip of Harry’s cock.

The Potions Master started speaking again, and they both turned their heads. “But my dirty little witch likes being watched. You liked them looking at you in the kitchen, didn’t you? Liked them knowing that for you to have two beautiful babies, you must have let me flood your cunt with my cum over, and over, and over again. Do you think they guessed just how much you wanted my seed in your fertile body? How many days we spent doing nothing but fucking, me burying my cock in your unprotected pussy, and how much you loved it? How it was all your idea, how you begged me for it?” Hermione was moaning with each thrust, and covered his hands with her own, encouraging him to massage her tits.

Snape’s words were doing something to Ginny. She had never thought about it before, always been careful, always used a condom. But she was so very aware of how close Harry’s bare cock was to her hole. The precum that he was probably leaking was probably inside her. It was risky, and so stupid to chance it for a few moments of pleasure; Hermione was a walking advert for the consequences. But the thought of that made her even wetter.

Ginny knelt up a fraction. Without the weight of her body, Harry’s erection sprang upwards and, positioned as they were, lodged itself in her entrance. Her heart thudded faster in her chest. All it would take was one little movement. “What are you d-” Harry started to whisper, but then she sank down onto him with a deep groan.

It felt right. Without the condom in the way, she could feel all of him, and felt so much closer to him than ever before. She still wasn’t an idiot though. Once he had bottomed out inside her, she stopped, and just sat on him. They could enjoy this new layer of intimacy without ruining their lives. They both turned their attention back to the Snapes.

“I bet some of them think it was just the tent though,” Snape said. “That I manipulated you, or you thought you were going to die, or it was just because we were stuck together for so long. They think, now you’re in the real world, you’ll wake up and go back to the way things were.” He moved one of his hands down to play with her clit, and in doing so pulled up her skirt to get it out of the way.

Harry and Ginny could see everything now. They could see their professor’s pale cock, glistening with Hermione’s juices, sliding in an out of her body. Even from there, they could see how much the girth of him was filling her, stretching her. And they could see his long fingers, familiar from years of Potions lessons, making precise little movements over Hermione’s clit.

Harry’s hips jerked upwards, and Ginny thrust back. She considered what she was doing for several seconds, and then whispered, “This is so dumb.” But she started bouncing on his cock anyway, finally feeling some satisfaction after all that excruciating build up.

Snape bent them further forward and started snapping his hips against Hermione’s. If he hadn’t had his arms wrapped around her, she would surely have fallen over. “But just think,” he grunted. “If I put another baby in you, if I make your belly big again, they’ll know it wasn’t just the tent. They’ll know you’ve changed, and the thing you want most in this world is to bear as many children as I see fit to give you.” Ginny started to play with her clit, and tried to match the pace of her hips to Snape’s, feeling her pleasure building.

“It was all - oh - I could think about,” Hermione said. “Sat there, with Molly telling us off. How all I want, all of the time, is your cock and your cum inside me.”

“I’m close,” Snape said. “I’m going to push my cock as far into you as I can get. And then - uh - I’m going to shoot my load deep inside of you.”

“Please!” Hermione moaned. “Fill me!”

Harry’s hands gripped her hips. “Ginny, I can’t, I’m-” His cock was throbbing inside her. It was so stupid, and irresponsible, but as soon as she felt warmth fill her, her cunt clamped down around him and she exploded. She fell forward, pressing her lips to his to muffle their cries, as his rod jerked inside her pulsing channel.

When they turned back to the other pair, Snape had already tucked himself away and Hermione was readjusting her dress. She grabbed his hand to lead him from the room, but just before the door slammed closed behind them, Ginny could have sworn she heard Hermione say, “Do you think they enjoyed the show?” It couldn’t be; they couldn’t have known they were being watched and carried on.

Ginny climbed off Harry and sat back, leaning against the wall with her knees up and spread, panting. She felt some of Harry’s cum drip out of her. She hadn’t even considered that that would happen, and wasn’t sure how she felt about it. But then she heard Harry groan. He was staring at her, eyes dark and lips parted. “Gin, you have no idea how hot you look like that.”

It had only been a minute, but his cock was already starting to stir. “How… how would you feel if we did that again?” he said in a shaky voice. “Only, I figure I’ve already come inside you once, it surely won’t make much difference if I do it a few more times on the same day.”

Ginny was pretty sure she was going crazy, but she found herself nodding eagerly. And then she flipped over onto her hands and knees so he could fill her from behind. Because _that_ had certainly looked like fun.


End file.
